Masonry built buildings need venting in certain areas and sealing in other areas. One of the areas where venting is desired and required by many building codes, is venting at the top of a concrete foundation where the first layer of bricks or masonry block, or the like sit on top of the foundation. The venting is between the outside and an open dead air area between the masonry wall and the outer insulation on a balloon frame or an outer masonry layer and an inner masonry layer spaced apart therefrom, commonly called a cavity wall.
Patents disclosing weep vents sized for brick masonry walls include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,474,031 and 6,112,476, along with 6,662,504. A drainage system for use with a masonry wall, pillar or the like is shown at U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,336. Other patents including screens for providing an insect or animal blockage at the front of weep vents includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,176,048; 6,360,493 and 6,044,594.
While all these embodiments in the above identified patents provide some form of a weep vent, and many also provide for adding preventive structures to keep out insects and unwanted animals, some also provide a cover or other means to prevent the interior opening of the weep vent from becoming clogged or covered by dropping mortar. A need has developed to provide an improved weep vent apparatus that combines all of the above mentioned features in an improved weep vent structure.